Blue Dawn
by Max Kero
Summary: Blue Dawn is a story about redemption and finally understanding what it really means live, even if it kills you.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

"**Blue Dawn"**

**A Pokémon Fan fiction **

**By Kevin Roden**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

A chill ran through my spine as I entered the town that would forever change both my life and the very course of history. When I stepped into this town I could feel the wind change, and it's almost like the very wind itself had stopped. The sign entering the town was old and covered in vines and there was no sign of maintenance. Suddenly like a horror film, fog started to pour around me and appear from nowhere like wild Pokémon in the tall grass. There was an overwhelming feeling of death and sorrow that hit me suddenly. I had a feeling of unease about this place, like something about it just wasn't right. I have travelled far and wide and no other town in the Kanto region has given this type of feeling. I was only meters into this town but I knew that I wanted to leave from the very moment I walked into this very eerie town. I wanted to leave, but I knew I couldn't leave this town for this was the only place in the world that could put my mind at ease.

I walked further into the town and turned to my right and I saw the poke centre which looked eerie. I could only make out the sign from the poke center, because the rest of the building was covered in the fog that shrouded the small town. A wave of sadness flowed through my body looking at the poke center, It was such a strong emotion that even I could not move. I couldn't control and I couldn't stop, it's like someone had just flipped a switch in my brain that told me how to feel. This wasn't the same the same Poke center this but still my feelings of sadness and of anger towards it were still the same. This just validated that I need to get this done, not just for me but for him as well. I turned my focus away from the Poke Center and wiped away the tears hoping no one would see my moment of weakness and walked on away from that horrible place.

It was hard to navigate my way through the town, the fog was so thick that I could have used cut on it. It's kind of funny how you kind find metaphors for life in the most unexpected of things or even places. Here I stood in a small town covered in fog and all I could think was how this fog was much like my life at this moment. I looked in front of me and much like my future I had no clue what was up ahead. I looked behind me and couldn't see anything or how I got here, much like my past It seems I don't know how I got her. In my head it plays out like a blur, it happened almost too fast for me to process. Even Now as I walk through this small town I still can barely process how I got to this place _(this place in life that is)_. I was a little bit afraid of venturing into the unknown fog ahead but I knew that he would have wanted me to carry on my journey. I wanted to end my journey right after the incident happened and I was pretty damn close to doing so but someone convinced me I had to carry on. Before I could carry on with my journey to the Indigo Plateau, I had to finish this one task above everything else.

My eyes were beginning to adjust to the fog, but not enough to see more than a couple feet ahead of myself. I couldn't stand blindly going through the small town so I grabbed one of the poke balls from my belt. I detached it from the Velcro that held it to my belt and I threw it at a shorter distance that I usually do to make sure I didn't hit anyone nearby. The pokeball hit the ground and made a faint sound upon hitting the ground. Then it opened and out came my Growlith, Whom I Met in one of the lowest points in my life. Growlith looked back at me and I nodded my head directing him to lead the way. I knew his fiery breath would light through some of the fog and help me find his house.

The Fog just made this town seem way bigger than it really was, and I was also walking slower than I usually was. Even though I had Growlith's light to guide me I was still walking slowly mainly so I didn't bump into people, but also because this town just gave me the chills all over. Thankfully I was able to see Growlithe very clearly in front of me with the aid of his fire breath, though I was a bit worried that he would set something on fire. I directed Growlithe to keep his flame breath small and away from the ground. Growlithe stopped immediately once we got up to the building. Because of the fog it took me a couple seconds to realize that I was facing the back of the house. I walked all the way around the house passing two small windows and then finally coming up the small little wooden door that was the entrance. I was finally here, at his place and ill could think about was the possibility of getting closure to all that has happened but I wasn't sure that I deserved such a thing.

I stood there looking at the small wooden door looking at it like I had no clue how to use it at all. I obviously knew how to use a door but I stood there look at the door because I had this uncontrollable feeling like I was paralyzed. I wasn't physically paralyzed like if I was hit by the stun spore of Gloom, no this was more mental. I knew that once I opened this door it would force me to deal with stuff that I really did not want to deal with. This door was essentially the lid to my very own can of worms. I mustered up all the courage I could to knock on the door but before I could knock on the door it swung open. There was no turning back, no chickening out and no playing it cool to get out of this one. I was finally about to see Mr. Fuji and he was about to help me with the hardest thing I would ever have to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Entry

"**Blue Dawn"**

**A Pokémon Fan fiction **

**By Kevin Roden**

**Chapter 2: Entry**

The door swung open, in real life it may have sung quite quickly but through my eyes it swung very much slower. I hadn't had a feeling of time slowing down since the day my world stood still on the worst vacation ever. As the door swung open I had no idea how Mr. Fuji would react to my presence or what he would say to me. Within in those seconds a million scenarios about how this could go down went through my head, it was an intense couple of seconds. I had to get back to the task at hand, I stopped thinking and stepped of my head and focused on what was to come. The door completely swung open and I looked but I didn't see Mr. Fuji and then I looked down and saw that it was a little girl that opened the door.

"Is Mr. Fuji here?" I asked in the friendliest voice I could come up with so I didn't scare away the little girl.

"I don't know, he went out" she said while every so often looking back like I had just interrupted her from something.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked hoping that she could tell me where Mr. Fuji went. I had a feeling that she didn't know because she was making a face that looked like she was trying hard to remember the answer.

"I do, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" said the girl as she closed the door fast, which nearly hit me in the face. I face palmed myself upon realizing that I was stuck in this foreign town because I was denied entry by a little girl. Although I had no clue why Mr. Fuji was out and I only could wonder why he chose this moment to leave.

I stood there, amidst the fog, the dark the general creepy vibe that this town naturally gave off. I wasn't sure what I was going to do next, I still needed closure to what had happened to me and not just for myself. I looked back at Growlith who just looked up at me obediently and knew that I wasn't the only one that this incident had effected. My Pokémon were partly the reason I made it out of that situation with most of my sanity intact. I could only hope that I helped them the same they helped me even though I was more of a tyrant towards than a friend before the incident happened. I can only hope that they have forgiven me for it though I'm not quite sure if I could do that myself. I turned around and began to walk away until I heard the door open up once again.

I turned around almost immediately, this was something I had do without thinking or fear might overcome me again. I thought about leaving the town but I guess the world has a funny way of getting to do things I would normally avoid doing. There standing in the doorway was someone else, it wasn't the girl and it wasn't Mr. Fiji. Though I knew that Mr. Fiji didn't just appear there within that last couple of minutes. Though there was still a part of me that hoped he did even if it was an unrealistic thought. The man looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something but I wasn't sure what to say to him. I just stood and stared back for a while until he spoke up.

"What business do you have here?!" said the man in a slightly irritated voice.

His voice really annoyed me and I kind of wanted to slap him straight across his smug face, but I needed to stay calm. I didn't have the luxury to let my anger take over and I sure as hell wouldn't get help from Mr. Fuji if I slapped his assistant. This time I had to something I never really tried to do and that was to keep calm and avoid telling people off. I took a deep breath and looked back up to him, thinking about how I would respond to him unfortunately I had to avoid using curse words.

"I'm here to see Mr. Fuji, we have some…" and I trailed off because I was unsure how exactly to continue that sentence without getting too personal. I really didn't want to tell this random stranger about my personal crap so I just shrugged and continued with "We have some business to take care of".

He looked at me for a couple seconds like he was thinking of what to say to me and how to say it. He looked away from me for a bit and then back at me and said "I hate to say this, but Mr. Fuji is out at the moment and I'm not sure how long he will be"

"Of course he is…"I muttered to myself not fully realizing that I had said it out loud until I saw the guy give me a death stare. It was just frustrating and annoying how life always managed to slap me in the face when I actually tried to do something right. I looked at him and wondered what I was going to do next until he completely caught me off guard.

He gave a loud and long sigh and said "Would you like to come inside and wait for him to get back?"

He didn't look like man who enjoyed repeating himself at all so I nodded my head and walk in after him. I went in the house and went straight for the table in the middle of the room to avoid awkwardly standing and waiting for Mr. Fuji. I looked around and noticed that there was very little furniture or decorations in this place, not even a bed. I guess this wasn't Mr. Fuji's house, but then again I wouldn't want to run this sort of business in my house either. Unless Mr. Fuji enjoyed sleeping on the rest of the floor with the Pokémon that he took in from the streets. That wouldn't shock me if he did, because Mr. Fuji was a seemingly selfless man who loves Pokémon. He kind of reminds me of my own grandfather who apparently has a hard time recalling my name.


End file.
